Y Ahora Qué?
by Alexander Moonlit
Summary: He dejado todo con tal de olvidarte lo conseguí ya no tienes ningún poder sobre mi Sonic, o si? one-shot


Por qué me haces esto? Me resigné a apagar el móvil mientras me dejo caer por completo en la cama, con una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca había tenido. Llevo una relación de ensueño con mi novio, vivo una vida cómoda, tengo todo lo que deseo y me pasa esto, un mensaje corto y sencillo con las palabras "Ames, quiero verte" nunca pensé ser llamada así otra vez. En retrospectiva no he pensado en el desde que me fui, y solo he vuelto a ver a mis mejores amigos Cream y Shadow, Sonic porque ahora?

Llevaba enamorada de él más de lo que puedo recordar, el nunca me correspondió, y por más que lo negara savia que en el fondo lo disfrutaba, por mucho tiempo estuvo bien así, "no puedes pasar toda la vida cuidando una flor que no nacerá, muevete, quizá en otras tierras logres hacer florecer una hermosa rosa" no recuerdo donde lo leí, pero se que me hizo reflexionar acerca de el, tenía razón no podía simplemente fingir que me amaría si era obvio que no lo haría, el le gusta que cuide se el y a mi siempre me gustó cuidarle y sentir su aprecio, funcionó por mucho tiempo pero no fue sufíciente.

Necesitaba amar a alguien que me correspondiera, necesitaba a alguien a mi lado que me cuidara y amara, necesitaba sentir... Varias cosas que no podría sentir mientras estuviera con Sonic todos los días. Intente superarlo pero no podía, despues de todo teníamos los mismos círculos de amistades, y por más que tratara de evitarle nos encontrábamos. Y la parte más despreciable del caso es que se dio cuenta que trataba de no amarlo y entonces se Negó a perderme, me empezó a prestar más atención, se volvió detallista y mostró interés en mi, gestos falsos de alguien que quería mantener control en mi, gestos que hacían mi corazón enardecer, No era justo! Nunca me trató y cuando decidí superarlo se esforzaba en no perderme? Muy tarde Sonic, no importa lo que mi corazón dijera ya lo habías lastimado mucho, y tomé la lección de no obedecer ciegamente otra vez, me di cuenta que mientras siguiera cerca de el jamás lo superaría.

Dexidi entonces marcharme, probar suerte, no tenia muchos planes más allá de querer irme a cualquier sitio y encima mis amigos no me apoyaban, pensaban que era muy cobarde solo huir así de lo que siento, no entendían, considere que estaba mal e incluso pensé en aceptar que amaba a Sonic quizá tanto interés en mi lo halla hecho apreciarme más, pero entonces el único apoyo que tuve me basto cuando le dije a mi mejor amigo que estaba rindiendome.

Estábamos en mi sala, con el fumando como de costumbre, sabía que era serio pues nuestro unió estímulo era el olor de siete estrellas proviniente de su cigarro, había caído la conversación en cuanto el menciono si aun planeaba irme, todo se cayó, el estaba en el sofá frente mi sillón mirándome hasta ese momento en el cual aspiro un largo ante mi silencio, el ruido desapareció completamente incluso se podía escuchar la brasas cuando respiraba, Shadow volvió su mirada a mi nuevamente, se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca para dirijirlo en mi dirección diciendo aquellas palabras "marchate, si de verdad sientes que es lo mejor debes hacerlo sin importar lo que los demás te digan" se acostó en el sofá mientras dejaba caer la mano con el cigarrillo y puso su antebrazo en los ojos antes de proseguir "se lo que es sentir que una desicion puede destruir toda tu vida, y que no te apoye nadie, pero es algo que se afronta, alguna vez sentí que hice mal" no estaba segura de lo que decía hasta que se quito el brazo del rostro para voltear a verme, tenía una expresión de cansancio que no olvidaré "A la larga es una desicion que me llevó a conocerte y algo es algo de lo que no puedo arrepentirme" me pasó entonces su caja de cigarros, me dijo que la conservará hasta que nos viéramos nuevamente, sabía que no fumo, se levantó, acomodo su chaqueta y se dispuso a irse hablando me en el camino a la puerta "te conseguí una oportunidad para escribir en un periódico allá en Nueva York , tienes que discutir los términos de tu nuevo trabajo, tu boleto esta en la cocina junto al tarro de galletas, parte esta noche, estate lista a las 11, no querrás perder tu vuelo."

Pensé que me encontraría con el en el aeropuerto más no fue así, después de todo en momentos así uno ve quien uno quiere y quien no, solo Cream estuvo ahí, reacia a no volver a verme, ella no sabía inglés y jamás hubiera encajado en un sitio así, y sabía que yo no estaba dispuesta a volver, no se si hubiera querido más gente allí, pero se que quería ver a aquella adorable conejo de la cual cuide como si fuera mía ya no ra más una niña, terminaría la prepa en un par de años, una lástima perderme ese momento. Cuando tuve que irme entendí porque Shadow eligió un vuelo tan próximo como esa misma noche, no quería que Sonic se enterara, al menos no mientras aún pudiera hacer algo, otra cosa más por la cual agradecer.

Al sentarme n el avión vi un sobre en en el asiento que marcaba ni boleto con mi nombre y una rosa. Era una carta de Shadow, me consiguió un departamento pequeño que estaba pago por dos meses, lo suficiente para que pudiera establecerme y saber que hacer, sabía que me haría falta verlo y yo a él.

Claro, alguna vez han escuchado algún chiste sobre lo difícil que es llegar a esta ciudad? Pues no son chistes, me di cuenta que con el departamento pago y lo poco que ganaba en el periódico apenas podría vivir, y shadow no costaría mis gastos jamás, vine aquí para valerme por mi cuenta por tanto tuve conseguir otro empleo de mesera en una cafetería y pude sustentar me razonablemente, por agotador que resultara tener que perder cada momento to de relajación para cubrir alguna noticia, recuerdo que fue la navidad más triste que he pasado, decorando un pequeño árbol de sobremesa en mi solitario departamento en dos meses por fin era la oportunidad de escribirle a Cream, dejarle saber como estaba, cansada, deprimida, extrañandole. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, 14 de diciembre regresé a casa a eso de las 11 por haber tenido que ver el caso de un accidente mientras decoraban una calle porque el reportero de sucesos estaba ausente, cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor encontré a una familiar sombra sentado frente a mi puerta, aquel característico aroma de tabaco llegó a mi inundando me de emociones se levanto e inconscientemente salte a quien me atajo con un abrazo, todo el cansancio se esfumó con su tacto, no podía creer que realmente estuviera ahí, lo primero que hizo fue susurrar aquella canción que mi familia odia a más no poder, la letra del tema principal de una película que podríamos ver incontables veces "tu vendrás junto a mi, cuando llegue diciembre" no puedo describir mis emociones de esa noche, mañana tendría que despertar e irme al café, ir a la oficina a escribir algún artículo ridículo, pero no me importaba ya más, esta noche quería disfrutar junto a él. Con Shadow aquí el departamento era más pequeño así que conseguimos uno más grande, era más fácil costear la vida entre dos, mi carta para cream sería distinta, mi vida se hizo más sencilla y ligera

Fue , no podía pasar tanto tiempo con Shadow como pensé, conseguí un mejor empleo en una revista semanal, mis artículos eran variados pero siempre buscaba subir el animo de quien lo leyera, cual escritora empecé a frecuentar un café de ambiente oscuro donde conocí a un muchacho no tarde en ver que compartíamos gustos y empezamos a salir en nada, me sentía enamorada otra vez, al fin supe lo que era amar ser amada. Después de 6 meses de vivir en NY me invito a vivir con el y aunque dudé termine acepte a los dos Días, no es que tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que mi compañero de piso dejará todas mis cosas afuera empacadas.

Todo va perfecto con mi Novio, Shadow es feliz frecuentando los clubes oscuros, incluso cream tuvo como como propósito de año nuevo aprender inglés para visitarme en navidad.

Entonces porque de repente me siento mal de ver un mensaje, creo que al final nunca lo superé, solo lo olvidé, por mucho que no. Me halla hablado de él se que Shadow sigue siendo su amigo y le he llamado para vernos en nuestro café, yo ya no quiero a Sonic, pero simplemente recibir un mensaje de el, con un número local, pidiéndome... Mi corazón no puede con esto, amo a otro pero... Pase tanto tiempo siendo el lo más importante para mi que creo que siempre sentiré algo por el.

Ya estoy aquí, entrando al café mientras veo un color azul familiar en una mesa, me senté y le dije "que haces aquí"


End file.
